Día de los Espíritus
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Korra, Asami y sus hijos, van a la Nación del Fuego con el simple objetivo de celebrar el gran Día de los Espíritus, una fiesta dónde las almas que fallecieron regresan para estar con las personas que dejaron atrás. Especial del Día de los Muertos.


Día de los Espíritus

Ese día iba a ser especial, el sol que ya acaparaba el vasto cielo azulado lo sabía, pues sus rayos eran aún más potentes que el día anterior o alguno otro. Las nubes traviesas que jugueteaban alegres entre sí en ese amplio y limpio mar debido seguro a la emoción de lo que en la noche pasaría. Hasta la juguetona Naga que se había despertado mucho antes de su hora habitual, pues ella, a pesar de ser un animal, también tenía noción de que fecha era. Y Korra, quien sonreía cuan niña pequeña, era la más emocionada respecto a la celebración que en ese día se iba dar, después de todo, era la primera vez que podría celebrar con sus hermosos pequeños, Yasuko y Tonraq, la mítica fiesta de los espíritus; una celebración en la cual los espíritus de los fallecidos podían regrasar al mundo terrenal y pasar tiempo de carida con aquellos que tanto querían, comer, beber, contar historias y, cuando la luna se alzara por segunda ocasión en el basto cielo, los difuntos volvían a su lugar de descanzo hasta el próximo año que su carne les fuese concebida para voler a estar con los que amaban.

Korra adoraba la Fiesta de los Espíritus, desde el día que Asami le había contado de aquella celebración que solo se daba en la Nación del Fuego hacía ya más de diez años le fascinó, pero desdichadamente, jamás logró ir a aquella fiesta, ya sea por sus deberes burocraticos como Avatar o alguna que otra revuelta en el recíen armado Reino Tierra, y a eso, había que sumarle su traslado a la Tribu Agua del Sur, el lugar donde nació y creció, parcialmente, pues allí era dónde sus dos pequeños amores *Su princesa guerrera Yasuko Sato, una niña tan enérgica como ella, pero tan curiosa e inteligente como su adorada esposa; y, como no, su pequeño tribal Tonraq Sato quien heredó sus capacidades espirituales y la gran mente de su mujer. Cuando Asami le dio la noticia de que estaba esperando dos bebés y que ella era la responsable directa de tal milagro, casi llegó a tocar el cielo, que dos mujeres pudiesen concebir era algo más que posible, pues las leyes del mundo material se lo impedían, pero, al parecer, las normas que predominaban en el Mundo Espiritual eran otras muy distintas y al Avatar agradecía por ello cada vez que sus bellos ojos azules se juntaban con los aceitunados y celestes de sus pequeños que cada día eran más grandes y fuertes volviéndose dignos de ser llamados como los hijos de la Avatar Korra y la gran ingeniero Asami Sato.

La joven sureña estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que no se percató de la presencia de una mujer que la miraba con sus labios curvados rojos y con una expresión dulce en el rostro. Ese mismo día, Asami se había despertado al sentir un vacío en su lecho, Korra no era de las personas que se despertaban precisamente temprano, así que al no percibirla cuando quiso volver a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo no tardó demasiado en abrir los ojos, se irguió y miró a su alrededor en busca de esa persona que la calentaba todas las noches y, al no tener éxito, supuso que estaría en ese lugar en el que la estaba viendo en esos momentos. Desde el momento que partieron en dirección a la Nación del Fuego para poder celebrar la Fiesta de los Espíritus por primera vez, la emoción que desprendía la morena era solo comparable a la que sus pequeños niños sentían cada vez que sus primos, los hijos de Tenzin, iban a visitarlos.

— Al parecer alguien está muy emocionada por llegar ya. — Comentó la CEO con tono dulce atrayendo por completo la atención de la Avatar. — Buenos días, amor.

Korra quedó embelecada con la figura de la mujer que estaba tras de sí, Asami era el tipo de mujer que siempre estaba arreglada y eso era algo que la maestra agua adoraba de su esposa, sin embargo, verla al natural como se le estaba presentando en esos momentos le enamoraba por completo. La hermosa ingeniero llevaba su cabello suelto y desarreglado debido a la actividad nocturna a la que la morena le había sometido, sus labios rosados cual fresca rosa tenían aún visibles las marcas de mordeduras que la Avatar había impreso hacía apenas unas horas y llevaba una bellísima bata morada con sus iniciales bordadas en fino hilo amarillo justo en el pecho.

— Buenos días, mi sensual ingeniero. — Saludó la morena mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a la joven de ojos verdes y depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios. — No puedo esperar a llegar.

— Me imagino, me dejaste a solas en la cama. — Le reprochó dulcemente Asami.

— Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo... Sabes que he deseado ir a esa fiesta durante años, ¡y más ahora que los espíritus realmente pueden pasar al mundo material! — Se defendió Korra sonriente.

— Si, si, lo sé. — Condescendió la CEO a su pareja mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de la más pequeña.

— ¿Cómo están mis dos pequeños? ¿Los viste antes de venir a buscarme, no? — Preguntó curiosa la morena.

Asami miró con ternura a la Avatar que estaba entre sus brazos y la sonrisa que se posó en sus labios no la podría borrar ni siquiera Vaatu en ese momento. En efecto, la joven de ojos verdes había pasado primeramente a revisar a sus hijos en su respectivo camarote, a pesar de que ambos descendientes del linaje Sato y de la Avatar ya tenían una madura edad de cinco años y podían conciliar el sueño por sí solos, ambas seguían preocupándose por el bienestar de sus niños. Pero, que Korra le preguntase aquello le encantaba a Asami, ya que, cuando ambas se enteraron que iban a ser madres, no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos y mucho menos esa morena de sonrisa infantil que ahora tenía adelante. Así que, cada vez que la Avatar mostraba ese amor maternal para con sus bebés, la Sato se sentía en el séptimo cielo pues ella había sido el catalizador por el cual esos dos seres habían llegado al mundo.

— Si, y los dos están durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de Yasuko. — Contestó la ex-heredera. — Esos dos son más que inseparables.

— Ya lo creo. — Rio la Avatar. — Solo espero que no acaben como mis primos.

— ¡Oye! — Le reprendió su esposa ante tal comentario.

— Solo bromeaba, amor. — Se disculpó la morena mientras tomaba a la ingeniero y la alzaba dándole vueltas. — ¡Sabes que tenemos a los dos mejores hijos del mudo! ¡Crecerán y serán los maestros fuego y agua más impresionantes del mundo con una inteligencia superior a Wan Shing Ton!

— Ya lo creo. — Le respondía la mecánica entre risas. — Pero, ahora, bájame que debo hacer el desayuno para mis tres golosos.

— Oh, claro. — Acató Korra depositando a Asami de nuevo en el piso del mirador. — ¿Qué preparará hoy, mi estimada ingeniero Sato?

— Su favorito, gran Avatar Korra, carne de vaca-hipopótamo con huevos de gallina-avestruz. — Comentó la CEO caminando hacia el interior de la nave moviendo sus caderas con el simple propósito de tentar a su esposa que ya tenía la vista fija en aquel meneo.

— Es usted maravillosa. — Babeó Korra sin pensar.

— Quiero suponer que aquel cumplido fue para mis habilidades culinarias o por el menú que hoy le he ofrecido. — Se burló la mecánica ante la expresión de la menor de ellas.

— ¿Sabe, señora Sato? — Ronroneó Korra aprisionando a su esposa contra el umbral de la puerta. — Creo que tomaré mi desayuno aquí mismo, los pequeños siguen dormidos y sería una lastima dejar enfriar el suculento manjar que usted me ofrece.

La temperatura en el ambiente se estaba elevando, el cuerpo de la morena sureña ya estaba totalmente pegado con el de la ingeniero quien solo sentía como la bronceada piel de su esposa empezaba a jugar con la bata morada que tenía puesta para cubrir su eminente desnudez.

— Es usted muy hábil, Avatar Korra... Solo espero que su esposa no se entere sobre el exótico desayuno que tomará. — Canturreo la Sato de forma lenta y suave en el odio de la morena haciéndola vibrar y algo más.

— De por hecho de que mi esposa no se enterará de esto, señora Sato, aunque yo me preocuparía más por la suya... he oído que es de temperamento algo volátil. — Susurraba Korra contra el blanquecino cuello de la líder de Industria Futuro.

— No se apure por ello, Avatar Korra... Será nuestro pequeño secretito. — Suspiraba la mecánica ante el roce de la maestra agua contra su piel.

— Eso me parece perfecto... — Musitó la ojiazul antes de arremeter contra esos rosados y suculentos labios que tanto le gustaban.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Los gemelos Sato dormían plácidamente en la cama de la mayor de ellos, desde que ambos tenían memoria siempre estuvieron juntos y el lazo que los unía se hacía cada vez más fuerte mediante ambos crecían. Yasuko, quien era la mayor entre los dos, mantenía abrazado a su hermanito, Tonraq, de forma protectora. La pequeña maestra fuego siempre sintió que su deber era cuidar al pequeño maestro con todo lo que tenía, incluso entre sueños, percibía a su gemelo y, apenas notaba algún cambio drástico en su respirar y temperatura, sus ojos se abrían de inmediato y se aseguraba de que su hermanito estuviese tranquilo. Yasuko sabía que no debía ser así con Tonraq pues él era tan capaz como ella de cuidarse, sus madres les enseñaban a diario nuevas técnicas de defensa y control elemental además de estrategias para cuidarse las espaldas, pero todo aquello no cambiaban del factor de que ella era la hermana mayor y que su hermano menor dependía de ella pues Tonraq la veía como una guay que seguir y no podía fallarle por nada del mundo. Pero esas preocupaciones por ahora le tenían sin cuidado, ahora lo que ella quería era simplemente dormir junto su querido hermano y seguir soñando con las aventuras que ambos tendrían con sus madres una vez llegasen a la Nación del Fuego de dónde su mami Asami era proveniente.

Tonraq, por otro lado, se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, adoraba sentir su calor tanto como el de sus madres. El pequeño maestro **fuego no podía estar ni dos segundos lejos de ninguna de las tres mujeres que confirmaban su mundo entero pues, a diferencia de su hermana mayor que podía fácilmente desprenderse de las caricias y mimos de sus madres, para él sentir el aura tranquila de Asami y la explosiva de Korra era casi vital, ya que sus sentidos espirituales eran más activos que los de Yasuko y, por ende, la satisfacción que él tenía al estar rodeado de energía plenamente positiva era algo que le encantaba tanto como armar los rompecabezas que su mami Asami le daba a él y su hermana para pasar el rato cuando tanto ella como mamá Korra estaban ocupadas. Sin embargo, al igual que Yasuko, en esos instantes aquello pasaba a un segundo plano pues lo único que le interesaba al pequeño Tonraq en ese momento, era seguir luchando contra el gigantesco monstruo de las verduras que tenía secuestradas a sus mamás y hermana mayor.

Ambos gemelos seguían metidos en su mundo de ensoñación que ni el abrir y cerrar de la enorme puerta metálica que conectaba su habitación con el pasillo les inmutó ni un segundo. Korra miró atentamente a sus pequeños dormir pacíficos en la cama de la mayor de ambos, a pesar de que su esposa y ella hacían todo lo posible para que ambos empezaran a dormir cada uno en su respectiva cama, parecía que estuviesen unidos imanes pues siempre acababan juntos en alguna de las dos canas. La morena suspiró resignada pero sin evitar que una sonrisa cálida se posara en sus labios algo inflamados, ver a Tonraq y a Yasuko dormir era algo conmovedor para ella, sobre todo porque parecían ser unos angelitos que no podrían matar ni un bicho; aunque, en efecto, los gemelos habían heredado la pasividad y fino comportamiento de la mayor de los Sato, cuando llegaba esa hora del día en el que toda la familia entrenaba, a los gemelos le salía todo el carácter heredado por la Avatar pasando de ser los niños más tranquilos del mundo a un par de pequeños maestros que querían quemar e inundar todo lo que le pusieran a su paso. Por algo ya habían perdido bastante material de entrenamiento, si de por sí era difícil poder controlar a un pequeño que podía dominar un elemento, controlar a dos que eran capaces de manejar el fuego -que es uno de los elementos más peligrosos si no sabes manejar- y el agua era todo un desafío tanto para la Avatar como para la ingeniero.

La mujer de tez tostada se acercó a paso lento y ligero a los dos pequeños que dormían tranquilamente, se inclinó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno provocando que ambos se removieran entre las cobijas para poder alejarse del molesto sentir de los labios de su madre que les estaban impidiendo seguir soñando a su voluntad. Ante aquel acto, una pequeña carcajada salió de la garganta de la Avatar, al parecer no solamente habían sacado sus energías a la hora de entrar, sino que también su afección hacia las mañanas. Sin más, Korra colocó con suavidad una de sus manos en el pequeño y diminuto hombro de Tonraq y otra en el de Yasuko y, con la sutileza que solo una madre puede conseguir, empezó a menear ligeramente para que con el suave meneo, esos ojitos de distinto color que tanto amaba se fuesen abriendo de poco a poco.

— Yas, Tonraq... — Susurraba la Avatar con tono dulce. — Niños, despierten, mami Asami ya hizo el desayuno.

Pero la llamada fue en vano, ninguno de sus dos hijos movió siquiera un músculo y sus respiraciones seguían siendo tan tranquilas lo que denotaba que seguían en el mundo de los sueños.

— Yasuko, Tonraq, despierten, el desayuno es carne de vaca-hipopótamo y huevos de gallina-avestruz como les gusta. — Volvió a intentar Korra esta vez con más éxito, pues logró que por lo menos la mayor de los gemelos abriera un ojito azul para mirarla. — Buenos días, dormilona.

— Hola, mamá Korra. — Saludó Yasuko entre bostezo mientras se rascaba su ojo izquierdo exponiendo el derecho que era de un color verde aceitunado.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi princesita? — Le preguntaba la mayor a su niña dándole un beso en frente.

— Bien. — Contestó aún adormilaba la pequeña Sato.

— Me alegra oír eso. — Sonrío la maestra agua alejándose de la niña. — ¿Podrías despertar a tu hermano? Creo que solo tú y mami Asami saben cómo lidiar con él.

— Shi. — Respondió Yasuko mirando a su hermano menor y sacudiéndolo. — Tonraq, mami Asami dice que vamos a poder montar a Ryou.

— ¿Eh...? — Musitó el morenito entre sueños pensando que esa oración había provenido de allí.

— Mami Asami dice que vamos a poder montar a Ryou con ella. — Volvió a repetir la maestra fuego haciendo que el menor abriese los ojos de inmediato.

— ¿¡En serio!? — Chilló emocionado Tonraq.

— No. — Negó de inmediato Yasuko con una sonrisa. — Mamá Korra me pidió que te levantara, así que se me ocurrió eso.

— ¡No es justo! — Bufó el morenito haciendo un puchero característico de su madre ojiazul.

— Bueno, ya que ambos están despiertos... — Comentó la Avatar tomando a sus pequeños entre brazos. — ¡Vamos a desayunar!, ¡Mami Asami hizo un delicioso desayuno y luego, celebraremos el Día de los Espíritus!

— ¡Si! — Contestaron ambos niños alegres al recordar que estaban de viaje y que irían a la Nación del Fuego de donde la ingeniero era proveniente.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

El ambiente era tranquilo, si su reloj biológico no le fallaba ya eran más allá de las nueve de la mañana y, si sus cálculos no erraban -que era algo casi impensable para la líder de Industrias Futuro-, en menos de hora y media ya deberían estar llegado a los territorios de la Nación del Fuego. Asami sonrió con ligereza mientras servía cuatro raciones del suculento desayuno que había hecho para su familia, claro, colocando un poco más de carne de vaca-hipopótamo en el platillo de cierta morena cuyo estómago no conocía la palabra "límite" cuando se trataba de comida. La ingeniero miró los platos ya terminados y una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en sus labios, el recuerdo de su madre en la cocina la asaltó de la nada, siempre se había preguntado si algún día ella también cocinaría para su propia familia, pero esa interrogante fue dejada de lado cuando Yasuko Sato pasó a una mejor vida en aquel asalto o, mejor dicho, asesinato que aún tenía fresco en la memoria y que sabía jamás la dejaría sin importar la edad que tuviese. Cada vez que recordaba la calidez con su madre terminaba rememorando sus últimos minutos con ella, sus gritos ordenándole que se fuera, si arrepentimiento por no haber acatado una simple orden y la tristeza de la pérdida final ponía la cereza sobre el pastel de la trágica historia de la familia Sato.

Asami seguía mirando fijamente los platos de comida que tenía frente a ella perdida en sus miles y miles de malos recuerdos, la oscuridad que siempre había estado en ella empezaba a surgir envolviéndola con lentitud pero de forma constante hasta que las risas lejanas de unos pequeños le hicieron recordar dónde y con quienes estaban. Cualquier pensamiento negativo se alejó al instante con tan solo escuchar la risa de sus pequeños que ya venían a por su desayuno, su pecho que de la nada sentía pesado se alivianó a tal grado que parecía como si estuviese flotando y, lo que terminó por hacerla reír fue percibir la dulce voz de su esposa que, por lo que podía entender, le estaba contando a sus pequeños Yasuko y Tonraq sobre el día en el que, según la Avatar, fue a rescatarla de un grupo de mafiosos que la superaban en número y que no la dejarían libre hasta que la maestra agua cayera. Ante aquella historia Asami no logró ocultar una carcajada pues, la docena de mafiosos eran solo dos maestros que ella hubiese manejado con facilidad de no haber sido porque Korra llegó rompiendo paredes y arrojado fuego mientras preguntaba por su paradero. Una de las cosas más características de la sureña y que se le hacía muy dulce a la prodigio era su capacidad de exagerar todas sus historias.

La mujer de hermoso cabello negro tomó los alimentos y los colocó en la mesa, alzó la mirada y pudo ver como la puerta que conectaba el resto de la cocina con el pasillo de la nave se abría dejando ver a una mujer de estatura promedio de tez morena, cabello notoriamente largo atado en una trenza que era adornada por algunas cuentas azuladas y ropa de la Tribu Agua del Sur entrar cargando a un par de pequeños quienes se abrazaban de ella con ternura. La líder de Industria Futuro sonrío de manera inconsciente al ver a esos dos niños, la niña llevaba puesta un conjunto de pijama rojo claro que era conformado por un pantaloncito que apenas le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, una blusita de mangas largas con cuello en "v" que se mantenía en su sitio con botones, en la manga derecha llevaba bordado el nuevo símbolo de la familia Sato que era el mismo que ella portaba en ese collar que portaba ella desde que la gran Avatar Korra le había propuesto ser su pareja en esta vida y en la otra. El niño, por el contrario de la pequeña, usaba una pijama de color azul cielo más robusta que su hermana, pues él poseía un pantalón largo que cubría sus piernitas por completo, una camisita de mangas largas y, al igual que la mayor de los gemelos, el logo de su familia en el brazo izquierdo. Los pequeños al sentirse observados, enseguida dirigieron su mirada heterocromatica hacía los ojos de la ingeniero y no dudaron ni un segundo en bajarse de los brazos de la Avatar y correr hacia la CEO.

— ¡Mami, mami! — Decían los pequeños extendiendo sus brazos para que la mecánica los cargase.

— Buenos días, mis lindos bebés. — Saludó Asami sonriente agachándose a la altura de sus hijos y los tomaba para poder cargarlos. — ¿Tienen hambre?

— ¡Yo si! — Se escuchó decir a la Avatar.

— Mamá Korra siempre tiene hambre. — Bufó la mayor de los gemelos Sato.

— ¡No es cierto! — Chilló la Avatar ante la acusación de su hija.

— ¡Claro que si! — Defendió el menor de los hermanos a la más grande. — ¿Verdad que si, mami?

— Si, mamá Korra es una glotona. — Respondió entre carcajadas. — Se parece a ustedes dos.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Se defendieron ambos hermanos.

— Por Raava, son iguales a ti, amor. — Sonrió la ingeniero mientras miraba a su esposa quien ya se había sentado en la mesa.

— No es verdad. — Respondió la Avatar haciendo ademanes con la mano negando tan afirmación. — Si lo fueran, ambos serían tontos y eso es algo que ninguno de ellos tiene. Son nuestros hijos, Asami, y tienen parte de nosotras.

— Tienes razón. — Suspiró la mecánica curvando sus labios.

— Dejemos ese tema, ¿si? — Cortó Korra casi de inmediato la conversación. — ¿¡Quien está listo para la celebración del Día de los Espíritus?!

— ¡Yo! — Reaccionaron ambos niños quienes tenían comida en la boca.

— Korra, no los hagas hablar con la boca llena.

— ¿Eh? Peo dsi no leds hidse haced edso — Logró articular la Avatar quien trataba de ingerir su adorado desayuno.

— No sé ni para que me molesto... — Suspiró Asami empezando a comer su propia porción.

El desayuno de la familia transcurrió como todos los demás que habían tenido desde hacia cinco años ya; con los pequeñines distraídos por el suculento manjar que su madre de cabellera negra había preparado y con una Asami reprendiendo a Korra cada cinco segundos por hablar con la boca llena. La familia de la Avatar era así y a la maestra que podía controlar los cuatro elementos le encantaba, sobre todo, porque con eso al fin le dio a la ingeniero que estaba sonriendo frente a ella lo que siempre mereció y lo que el destino o la misma vida le negó desde una temprana edad. Una familia y la felicidad. Korra sabía todo sobre el pasado de esa mujer que adoraba, como fue que le arrebataron a su madre a una temprana edad, la soledad que sintió después de eso, como creció en solitario, la caía de su padre ante el dolor y la rabia y, sobre todo, como fue que llegó a convertirse en esa mujer tan amable, fuerte y valerosa que podría dar su vida para proteger a los demás y quien no dudaría ni un minuto en lanzarse a la batalla por el bien del mundo. Asami Sato había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas y, ahora, era su misión devolverle toda esa felicidad ausente. Si el deber número uno de Korra como Avatar era el de mantener el balance del mundo, como persona, era el de mantener la felicidad de Asami para siempre.

Después de haber consumido sus alimentos matutinos, la familia Sato decidió que era hora de arreglarse un poco, quitarse la pijama y ponerse a entrenar antes de que pisaran tierras candentes pues sabían que apenas dejaran el dirigible lo que menos harían sería ponerse a forjar sus habilidades físicas. Así que, una vez que Korra perdiese el típico juego de "***tierra, agua, aire o fuego" y tuviese que lavar los platos, ambas mujeres llevaron a sus hijos hasta su respectivo cuarto donde les quitaron sus vestimentas para dormir y les colocaron sus trajecitos de entrenamiento que para cada niño era distinto; el traje de Yasuko era una imitación perfecta de la ropa de Korra de la Tribu Agua del Sur en un color rojo vino y negro que era el mismo que Asami usaba en sus respectivas vestimentas. Tonraq, por el contrario, portaba un conjunto similar a la ropa de trabajo de la ingeniero Sato solo que, a diferencia al de su madre, el color del atuendo del menor de los gemelos era de un color azul claro con decorados en blanco. La única cosa que los hermanos tenían en común en sus vestuarios era el hermoso símbolo del engranaje y las olas que representaba a su familia, Yasuko lo llevaba con orgullo en la hebilla del cinturón que mantenía sus pantaloncitos en posición y Tonraq en el hombro izquierdo donde el traje de su madre tenía una tuerca que era el símbolo de Industrias Futuro.

Una vez listos, la familia salió a la terraza de la gran nave dónde empezaron su entrenamiento rutinario y tanto como la Avatar como la ingeniero evitaban que ni Yasuko ni Tonraq quemaran o congelaran algo muy importante para la nave, pues, cuando se controlan dos elementos a la vez es muy difícil mantener el control sobre ambos y eso era algo que Korra sabía a la perfección, su madre cada vez que podía le recordaba cómo quemó las cortinas de su hogar tratando de hacer tierra control. Así estuvieron todo el resto del viaje, Korra les enseñaba a los pequeños Tonraq y Yasuko a tener un mejor dominio en su flujo de Chi y Asami les instruía en lo básico de defensa personal. La Avatar y la CEO sabían de antemano el peligro que corrían sus hijos por el simple hecho de que ambos fuesen de su misma sangre, muchos locos dementes o empresarios corruptos harían lo imposible para herir a ambas mueres y, a pesar de que las dos tenían bien protegidas las identidades de sus pequeños amores, tenían la certeza de que tarde o temprano habría algún atentado contra ellos dos -y si eran sinceras, esperaban que nunca pasara o fuese muy tarde- y lo mejor era que ambos pudiesen defenderse y salir ilesos de cualquier ataque ya que, si sus presentimientos no les fallaban, esos dos se les unirían a las misiones apenas pudiesen lanzar rayos o hacer muros de hielo tan duros como el concreto o acero.

La familia Sato seguía en su rutina diaria cuando la Avatar logró divisar a lo lejos las enromes montañas que custodiaban celosamente, cual perros alrededor de su dueño, el valle dónde se encontraba Ciudad Capital. A lo lejos se veía sublime, los tejados dorados reflejaban los potentes rayos del sol del mediodía haciéndolos lucir como si estuviesen hechos del oro más refinado que pudiese existir en la tierra material, el castillo dónde vivía la familia real se podía ver erguirse más alto que las casas promedio, su terminación en punta parecía competir con las montañas que custodiaban la ciudad central de la Nación del Fuego. Korra abría sus ojos ante la maravilla de nación que se desplegaba ante ella, la última vez que había estado allí fue hacia bastante tiempo atrás, cuando el *Avatar Wan le dijo como recuperar su conexión con sus vidas pasadas, pero solamente llegó hasta el Templo del Sol y, así como llegó, se fue, pues tenía que ir a otro lugar; así que ese sería la primera vez que visitaría tal nación. Como Avatar, ella había viajado a muchos lugares y estado en distintas naciones, pero la Nación del Fuego al estar en un periodo de prosperidad y paz, la presencia del ser que controlaba los cuatros elementos era prácticamente innecesaria, por lo tanto, su visita allí sería aún más placentera y sin presiones o deberes de "Avatar", lo que a Korra le parecía perfecto después de lo sucedido unos cuantos años atrás.

— ¡Wow! ¡Mira, 'Sami, ya estamos cerca! — Chilló ilusionada Korra aferrándose en la barra de protección que impedía que los pequeños y esa morena que ahora saltaba como una niña pequeña cayera al vacío.

— ¡Korra, deja de saltar así! ¡Te vas a caer! — Decía Asami más pálida de lo usual mientras veía con horror como su esposa cada vez estaba más inclinada en el tubo.

— ¡Oh, ese es el palacio de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Hay que pasar a ver a Lord Zuko después! ¡Quizá y tenga..! ¡Ah! — Gritó la sureña cuando su cuerpo cedió a la gravedad.

— ¡Korra! — Clamó Asami asustada.

— ¡Mamá! — Bramaron los hijos de la ingeniero y la CEO al ver el cuerpo de su madre caerse por el precipicio.

— ¡Ryou! — Llamó la ingeniero mientras corría en dirección al barandal y lo saltaba.

De entre las suaves y tersas nubes, salió un dragón color verde esmeralda quien atrapó a la CEO en pleno vuelo, aquella criatura era Ryou, el animal guía de la mecánica. Asami encontró a Ryou en una de las tantas aventuras con la Avatar cuando apena era un huevo, lo vio nacer y crecer y, ahora, era su fiel compañero y, sobre todo, niñero a tiempo completo de Yasuko y Tonraq cuando era requerido.

— ¡Vamos! — Ordenó Asami a la gran criatura reptileana quien extendió sus alas y se precipitó al vacío.

La CEO se aferraba fieramente a la cornamenta de su dragón y sentía como el aire le molestaba en los ojos, pero sin embargo, pudo divisar la figura de la morena quien trataba de frenar su caída con la técnica de cohete que le habían enseñado cuando aprendió fuego-controlo, la propulsión que aquello le daba era suficiente para volar unos cuantos minutos, pero no para mantenerse suspendida en el aire. Solo bastó una orden para que Ryou fuera dónde la morena y la atrapase así como había hecho con su ama.

— Te tengo. — Comentó la mecánica al tener junto a ella a la sureña.

— ¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca. — Dijo Korra sintiéndose al fin segura en un lugar sólido y no en el aire. — ¡Gracias, 'Sami!

— Korra, cállate o juro que te dejo seguir cayendo por ser tan descuidada. — Gruñó la CEO con tono bastante irritado. — Eres la Avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos y ser más poderos del mundo. Pero te recuerdo que no puedes volar sin tu planeador que, curiosamente, dejaste en el Templo de Tenzin.

— Yo... Perdón... Estaba muy emocionada y... perdón... — Musitó la morena apenada.

— Que bien que no te estoy mirando a los ojos porque sé que caería a tu encanto. — Bromeó ya más tranquila Asami. — Ahora, solo espero que le puedas dar una buena explicación a Yas y Tonraq, se asustaron mucho cuando te vieron caer.

— La tendrán. — Prometió la morena abrazando a la mujer que había salvado su vida.

Aterrizaron unos minutos después en los hangares de Industrias Futuro que tenían allí pues, con el tiempo, Asami logró expandir sus dominios a todas las naciones que conformaban el planeta que habitaban, ahora la compañía que había empezado su padre era reconocida a nivel mundial al igual que su apellido que fue totalmente limpiado y vanagloriado. La ingeniero arregló todo lo que era requerido para que el dirigible se quedara allí el tiempo necesario y, después, usando uno de los satomovies que cada Industria Futuro tenía para su desplazamiento personal cada vez que visitaba alguna sucursal extranjera, llevó a toda su familia hasta la casa donde estarían en su estadía allí por el camino más largo que pudo recordar para que, tanto la Avatar como sus hijos, contemplaran aquella nación que vio nacer a su padre y su madre, aquella nación en la que tenía los recuerdos más lindos que poseía con su madre, su padre, de cundo ella tenía una familia completa y aún podía sonreír de esa manera infantil. La mecánica sonrió con melancolía pues, ahora que se podía a reflexionar acerca de cuantas memorias tenía en ese lugar, se dio cuenta al ver a sus pequeños mirando a todos lados mientras le preguntaban que era cada cosa, esa era la misma expresión que ella tenía cuando Hiroshi y Yasuko le trajeron por primera vez a visitar a sus ya, obviamente, difuntos abuelos.

Después de un largo viaje, la familia de la Avatar llegó a una casa de clase alta de la Nación del Fuego de un solo piso, decir que aquella vivienda era hermosa sería poco, en la entrada había un arco estilo oriental en cuyas puntas se podían ver un par de dragones que custodiaban el acceso a la propiedad, después de éste se podía ver un hermoso camino dorado hecho de piedra que conducían hasta el hogar familiar de los Sato. El edificio era considerablemente grande y ancho, su tejado era el tradicional que se podía ver en todas las viviendas isleñas del archipiélago candente, pero, a excepción de las demás, la casa Sato tenía tres colocadas estratégicamente en cada uno de los sectores de la construcción.

Si el exterior había dejado a la Avatar sin habla, el interior logró que se olvidara de que tenía una boca y nariz pues, además sin poder emitir palabra dejó de respira con tan solo ver el interior del hogar de los Sato. Las paredes eran adornadas por un fino papel tapiz color rojo que tenía pintado dragones que iban y venían por aquel mat carmín. En los extremos de éstos s podían apreciar adornos con volumen color negro que delimitaban el inicio del techo y suelo que, a su vez, eran de color café oscuro. A veces Korra olvidaba que su esposa era la cabeza de una de las la familias más adineradas y poderosas que habitaba en el mundo, pues después de que Asamj y ella se fuesen a vivir a la Tribu Agua del Sur para cuidar a sus retoños, ambas construyeron una pequeña casita que era solo lo suficientemente grande para que Yasuko y Tonraq corriesen libremente, no tenían muchos lujos allí, solo unas cuantas fotos familiares, alguno que otro adorno y una nada envidiable chimenea que les proveía de calor extra en los crudos inviernos. Todas aquellas excentricidades y cosas que solo los ricos tenían habían quedado atrás en el momento que la ingeniero y ella se volvieron madres ya que, a pesar de que a ambas no les faltaba nada, tampoco tenían cosas innecesarias para denotar el vasto sustento económico que tenían.

El tiempo siguió su curso y la familia Sato se acomodó en el hogar provisional. La joven pareja se acomodó en el dormitorio principal que era básicamente una gran recámara color rojo con blanco, poseía un ventanal que daba directamente al gigantesco patio que la mansión Sato poseía. Albergaba una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que cuatro personas entraran sin problemas, estaba cubierta por una hermana sabana roja con adornos dorados y las almohadas eran protegidas por una fina funda de seda. A los costados se podían ver dos mesitas de noche, ambas condecoradas con lámparas. Y, para terminar, del techo salía un gran candelabro en forma de araña con adornos de llamas que le daban un toque aún más fino a la recámara. En cambio, los pequeños habían optado por usar la antigua habitación de la CEO, que era un cuartito algo más pequeño que el de sus madres con una cama que, conociendo a ambos pequeños, no les molestaría en compartir. La tapicería era de dragones morados muy infantiles que le daban al lugar un toque feliz. Había también un escritorio con por lo menos diez libros de cuento y otros diez de matemáticas que se seguro a Yasuko y Tonraq les interesarían. Ambos eran la combinación perfecta de esas dos chicas.

El día pasó y la noche decidió reinar en el basto cielo dando inicio así al Día de los Espíritus. Desde el hogar de los Sato ya podía escucharse la celebración que se daba en Ciudad Capital debido a la fecha, la música de los tambores ceremoniales, el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales, las risas de las personas y la algarabía que se tenía por el simple hecho de que al fin había llegado la hora en la que los espíritus de aquellos que dejaron el mundo material se reunían de nuevo con sus familiares que aún seguían viviendo el día a día.

Asami estaba nerviosa, se veía en la expresión de su rostro, como fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior mientras observaba a Yasuko y Tonraq jugar en el patio de la mansión, ¿y cómo no estarlo? La última vez que vio a sus padres fue el momento en el que ambos decidieron dejarla sola. La ingeniero trató de controlar su respiración a pesar de que era algo casi imposible, a pesar de que aquel día las almas de aquellos que murieron podían regresar, no todas lograban cruzar al mundo material y aquellos quienes esperaban con ahínco su regreso debían esperar hasta el próximo año para ver si ahora sí podían reunirse de nuevo. ¿Y si no llegaban? ¿Y sus su padres no podían cruzar al mundo terrenal? ¿Podría volver el próximo año? No lo sabía, pues ninguna de aquellas interrogantes tenía una respuesta satisfactoria y mucho menos la última. Su estilo de vida era todo menos rutinario, no sabía cuándo tendría vacaciones o cuando ella y Korra pudiesen viajar por mero placer así como en este viaje, no sabía si mañana algo pasaba que demandara su presencia en Industrias Futuro o si algún nuevo peligro amenazaba al mundo haciéndole que dejase todo para defenderlo junto a su esposa.

— ¿Asami, estás bien? — Una voz cálida que reconocía hasta dormida la logró sacar de todo ese mar de ideas que ahora acosaban su mente.

— Si, solo pensaba... — Respondió la mecánica dirigiendo su mirada a unos hermosos ojos azules que adoraba.

— ¿En tus padres? — Se aventuró a preguntar al Avatar mientras abrazaba de la cadera a su esposa.

— Si... — Confesó la CEO entre suspiros mientras volteaba a ver a sus hijos jugar. — Tengo miedo de que no puedan cruzar...

— ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que todos los espíritus podían cruzar hoy. — Preguntó confundida la Avatar.

— Si pueden, pero no todos lo logran... Se han dado casos de personas que no han podido ver a sus difuntos por cinco años seguidos...

— Pues si ese caso se da, volveremos en próximo año. — Sentenció la morena con una sonrisa.

— Korra, nuestras vidas son impredecibles. Quizá dentro de un año estemos combatiendo a algún otro villano que quiera acabar con el mundo. — Trató de hacer entrar en razón la CEO a su esposa, pero fue en vano.

— En ese caso, lo venceré antes para traerte a ti y a los niños aquí. — Soltó Korra despreocupada. — Pero dejemos eso de lado, creo que mejor nos vamos de una vez al festival, no quiero que hagas esperar a Hiroshi y a la señora Yasuko.

— ¿Por qué dices el nombre de mi padre con tanta ligereza y el de mi madre no? — Preguntó pícaramente la Sato alzando una ceja.

— Digamos que las mujeres Sato me dan un poco de miedo, así que es mejor que le de su lugar a la señora Yasuko y a ti a la vez. — Contestó Korra alzándose de hombros.

— Eres una...

 _*Toc, toc*_

La frase que iba a ser dicha por la ingeniero fue interrumpida por el tocar de la puerta de la gran misión haciendo que ambas chicas se mirasen confundidas.

— ¿Invitaste a Lord Zuko, Korra? — Cuestionó la mecánica a su esposa.

— No, él de seguro está bebiendo té con su tío en estos momentos. — Contestó de inmediato Korra.

— ¿Quién será a estas horas? Todos deben estar reunidos en el centro. — Se preguntó Asami mientras se encamina a la puerta principal.

La mayor de las Sato cruzó los elegantes pasillos de la mansión que eran adornados por retratos familiares y una que otra vasija de fija porcelana del algún siglo que ni ella podía recordar en esos momentos. Se colocó frente a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió solo para encontrarse con dos figuras enmascaradas. Una de ellas, por lo que podía apreciare, era un hombre y portaba una máscara de un espíritu mitad ave, pues tenía una protuberancia extraña saliendo de donde debían estar sus labios y era de color azul claro. La otra persona que, al parecer, era una mujer, llevaba cubierto el rostro con una máscara afilada similar a la de un gato, los ojos eran rasgados y el hocico estará bien definido al igual que las orejas que salían por la parte superior.

— Eh... ¿Les puedo ayudar? — Preguntó amablemente la ingeniero por detrás de su puerta.

— ¿La señorita Asami está aquí? — Escuchó preguntar a la mujer cuyo tono se le hizo horriblemente familiar y provocó un nudo en su garganta que no supo porque se formó.

— Eh... Yo soy la señora Asami... — Corrigió sutilmente la CEO, a pesar de que estuviese a finales de sus veinte y pareciese más joven, no olvidaba su estatus civil que la volvía ya alguien mayor. — ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?

— Claro que si. — Contestó de nuevo la mujer mientras se quitaba la máscara dejando a relucir un rostro que Asami creyó olvidar, pero que su subconsciente le hizo el favor de mantener fresco en su memoria. — Un abrazo sería lo ideal.

— No puede...

La joven Sato estaba sin habla, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Frente a ella estaba su madre y su padre como ella los recordaba. Su corazón latió con fuerza, su respiración se agitó tratando de llevar más oxígeno a todo su cuerpo y sus ojos lagrimaron hasta que empezó a llorar de manera constante. Estaban allí. Realmente estaban allí. No era un producto de su mente ni uno de esos sueños que desde pequeña había tenido. No. Eran reales. Sin dudarlo, Asami se arrojó a los brazos de sus padres quienes la recibieron con gusto y dulzura. Tantos años de anhelo, de haber deseado aquel momento, tantas cosas que había pensado decir cuando ese momento llegara y, ahora, lo único que podía hacer era llorar como una niña pequeña en esos brazos que la cargaron cuando era un bebé, acurrucarse en esas manos que la sostuvieron cuando dio sus primeros pasos y arrullarse en ese calor que cuando era una niña le era vital para poder descansar.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, no había experimentado tal nivel de alegría desde que se había casado con cierta morena que, apenas escuchó el llano de su esposa, salió corriendo de la mano de sus dos pequeños solo para encontrarse con aquella escena tan conmovedora. Pero no solamente había sido a Asami a quien habían ido a visitar, detrás de la pareja se podía ver a un hombre robusto con cabello notoriamente largo y con vestimentas de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Korra no tuvo que verlo por más de medio segundo para entender que aquel sujeto era su padre. No supo cuando dejó de sostener la mano de sus pequeños que miraban extrañados a sus madres siendo abrazadas por sujetos extraños y, en cambio, abrazaba a su padre que no había visto desde que los gemelos fueron anunciados. La Avatar lloraba de alegría al ver a Tonraq de nuevo, había muchas cosas que deseaban contarle, decirle y agradecerle, pero el llanto le pedía hablar y solamente se concentraba en las pequeñas palmadas que su padre le daba para tratar de tranquilizarla así como cuando era pequeña. Le había extrañado, le había echado de menos demasiado.

— Papá... — Susurró entre llantos la morena.

— Tranquila, papá está contigo y no te dejará sola... — Musitaba Tonraq con delicadeza mientras sonreía por volver a ver a su niña.

— Los extrañe tanto... los extraño cada día más... — Sollozaba la mecánica entre los brazos de sus padres.

— Mi niña, nosotros también te extrañamos y nos alegra tanto poder estar aquí a tu lado... — Soltó Yasuko Sato con una sonrisa y una lagrima traviesa recorriendo su mejilla.

Una vez los humos se apaciguaron un poco, todos los miembros de la familia Sato como los de la Avatar entraron al hogar y se acomodaron en una mesa en los jardines de la gran mansión Sato. Había tantas cosas de las cuales hablar y ponerse al corriente. Obviamente, lo primero que la Avatar y la CEO de Industrias Futuro hicieron fue presentarles a Yasuko y Tonraq a sus padres, después de todo, debido a dos de ellos esos bebes estaban con ellas ahora. El más feliz, irónicamente, fue Hiroshi Sato quien, a pesar de que aún sentía cierto recelo de que su hija se casa no sólo con un maestro, sino que con el mismo Avatar, no se despegaba para nada de la pequeña Yasuko, pues, en palabras de todos los presentes y de él mismo, esa niña era la copia exacta de Asami solo que con la personalidad berrinchuda se Korra que era avalado por Tonraq. Ambos abuelos estaban encantados con la pequeña niña quien les mostraba pequeños trucos de fuego y agua control que había aprendido gracias a los entrenamientos de sus madres. Mientras tanto, Yasuko estaba ilusionada con el pequeño Tonraq quien le robó el corazón apenas vio esos hermosos ojos heterocromaticos, pues, en ellos, lograba ver su personalidad tranquila y algo picara que tenía su niña se pequeña a pesar de que, físicamente, era muy similar a la esposa de su pequeña.

Después de la presentación de los pequeños y que sus abuelos jugaran con ellos, la pareja supuso que era tiempo del segundo anuncio importante. Su matrimonio. No era sorpresa aquello, tanto como los padre de Asami como los de Korra sabían de aquello y sobre sus nietos, pero el factor de que ambas mujeres les plantaran cara y les dijeran que ambas estaban casadas era de admirarse, sobre todo para cierta morena quien sintió las malas energías que desprendía Hiroshi cuando anunciaron dicho suceso, pero aquello no duró mucho pues, si Korra sabía algo, era que el poder tranquilizador de las mujeres Sato era impresionante. Y eso fue comprobando cuando Yasuko puso una simple mano en el hombro de su esposo convirtiendo toda la energía negativa en positiva, ahora entendía porque Hiroshi había perdido casi el juicio cuando su esposa fue asesinada, si a ella le hubiese pasado algo similar con Asami, estaría en la misma posición de aquel hombre y haría lo necesario para que la justicia o venganza cayera sobre aquellos que lastimaron a su amada y, sin el factor de que la única persona que pudiese controlarla estuviese, definitivamente habría una carnicería. Solamente esperaba que aquello jamás se diera porque sería catalogada como la peor Avatar de la historia.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas que los mayores contaban acerca de la pareja que allí se encontraba. Desde como Korra había congelado a sus primero tutores hasta de cómo Asami se metió a los talleres de Industria Futuro para jugar a ser mecánica como su padre y terminó toda batida de grasa y destruyendo dos prototipos que Hiroshi había construido previamente. Todo fue como debía ser el Día de los Espíritus, un momento dónde aquellos que quieres regresan para estar por lo *menos una noche a tu lado recordando aquellos momentos que viviste con ellos y dándote fuerzas para que sigas adelante pues, tarde o temprano, también te reunirías con ellos en el más allá. Korra y Asami sabían aquello, pero eso no les quitaba la felicidad que tenían en ese preciso instante de poder estar con aquellos que partieron antes que ellas y que, ahora, con esa simple visita, sabían que estarían para siempre con a su lado a pesar de que no los pudiesen ver. Eso era el Día de los Espíritus, un recordatorio de que aquellos que se fueron siempre estarían allí dentro de los corazones quienes los recordasen.

 _ **..::~ Fin ~::..**_

 _ **Y FELIZ SEGUNDO DÍA DE MUERTOS.**_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _ **Primer*:**_ _¿Quieres saber más sobre la concepción de Yasuko y Tonraq? Lee «Nuestra Historia Sigue», de mi autoría. (Si, he estado leyendo muchos cómics últimamente...)_

 _ **Segundo**:**_ _No, no fue un error esto, por si no se entendió, Yasuko y Tonraq pueden manejar tanto el fuego como el agua._

 _ **Tercer***:**_ _Esto sería algo así como "piedra, papel o tijera" al estilo Avatar según yo._

 _ **Cuarto*:**_ _Más información de esto en: "Nuestra Historia Sigue"._

 _ **Quinto*:**_ _¿Día de los Muertos?_

 **DELIRACIONES DE LA AUTORA:**

 _Hola a todos, espero que el especial les haya gustado así como a mí me gustó escribirlo._

 _Dato curioso: Este fic iba a ser originalmente un especial para Halloween, en la trama original, un asesino serial iba a secuestrar a los pequeños Yasuko y Tonraq e iba a depender de Korra y Asami dar con aquel ser cuya marca era dejar a los pequeños que tomaba descuartizados, sin los ojos y con los intestinos de fuera con una mueca sonriente… Pero… LOL, no tuve tiempo de acabarlo y, cuando estaba empezando a escribir esto, me di cuenta que el concepto de "Día de los Espíritus" iba más con el "Día de los Muertos" (celebración que me encanta por toda la comida que ingiero esos dos días), así que editando unas cuantas cosas, terminé haciendo esto que espero sea de su agrado._

 _Sin más, gracias por leer._


End file.
